


Insoumise

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i like the friendship between Ino and Temari
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ino claqua la porte de sa maison, encore une fois, encore un soir, c'était devenu une routine depuis plusieurs semaines.





	Insoumise

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ino claqua la porte de sa maison, encore une fois, encore un soir, c'était devenu une routine depuis plusieurs semaines. Son fiancé Sasuke et elle s'étaient encore disputés. Le sujet était toujours le même, les enfants. Le dernier membre vivant des Uchiha souhaitait fonder une famille, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Par-là il fallait comprendre, immédiatement après leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu au début du printemps. Elle lui avait répété pour la centième fois au moins qu'elle n'était pas prête à être maman. Elle souhaitait avoir des enfants, mais pas tout de suite, elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans, et elle se remettait à peine de la mort de sa mère à la suite d'une longue dépression de plusieurs mois due à la perte de son époux pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja.

Ino était donc une orpheline, et sans ses amis, et son amoureux, elle aurait probablement sombré comme celle qui l'avait mise au monde. La nouvelle chef du clan Yamanaka s'était plongée dans son travail à l'hôpital dans l'aile psychologique du bâtiment. Elle se sentait bien en aidant les autres surmonter leurs traumatismes pour la plupart de guerre. Elle aimait être utile, cela lui évitait de penser à sa propre douleur qu'elle avait appris à masquer et à endurer en silence. 

Ses meilleurs amis Choji et Shikamaru s'étaient encore davantage rapprochée d'elle, le premier lui laissait lui faire de temps en temps des reproches sur son poids, et le second la laissait le réprimander sur sa paresse. C'était le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour « prétendre » que tout était comme avant. Avant qu'un premier groupe de fous nommé l'Akatsuki ne tue leur sensei, avant qu'une autre bande de psychopathes ne décident de transformer le monde, et assassinent Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara. 

Le jour où Sasuke lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, avait été le premier rayon de soleil à traverser son ciel inlassablement gris depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait été aux anges, et avait tout de suite accepté, sans réfléchir. Elle avait attendu cela toute sa vie. Elle s'était tout de même sentie coupable vis à vis de Sakura, qui elle aussi était éperdument amoureuse du garçon. Elles avaient une longue conversation toutes les deux quelques jours après qu'elle soit officiellement sa petite-amie. La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas caché qu'elle était triste, et qu'elle était malheureuse, mais lui avait assuré plusieurs fois que tout ce qui lui importait était leur bonheur à tous les deux, et que sa peine disparaîtrait avec le temps. Elle l'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras, et elles avaient beaucoup pleuré, pour quelle raison exactement, Ino n'aurait su dire, mais en tout cas cela leur avait du bien, et avait resserré leurs liens de l'amitié. 

Aujourd'hui, la kunoichi aux cheveux blonds aurait bien eu besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci était en mission à Iwagakure, et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Sasuke n'était pas démonstratif, mais Ino l'aimait ainsi, et les combats et la guerre vous apprenaient à aimer différemment. 

Il faisait nuit noire, c'était l''hiver, mais le climat était encore assez doux pour la saison. Cela faisait des années que le pays du feu n'avait pas connu un hiver rude, Ino n'était pas sûre qu'elle était née la dernière fois que cela était arrivé. 

« Un problème Ino ?, entendit-elle qu'on lui demandait.

En rouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva face à une autre jeune femme blonde aux iris de couleur vert, qui n'avait plus que deux couettes à la place de ses quatre habituelles, et qui, fait récent, portait le tatouage traditionnel du clan Inuzuka sur les joues. Elle était accompagnée par une chienne de race Akita Inu, de couleur fauve, qui répondait au nom d'Aimi (愛 美 ) et qui avait la capacité de parler.  
Elle avait été offerte comme cadeau de mariage et de bienvenue dans le clan par Hana la belle-sœur du nouveau membre.

La fille Yamanaka n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient mené si loin et qu'elle se trouvait dans le quartier du clan aux chiens. 

-Temari, Aimi, non tout va bien merci, mentit-elle.

-Tu en es sûre, tu avais l'air contrariée ?, insista l'animal.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas, affirma-t-elle.

-Si tu le dis, nous allons te laisser, bonne soirée à toi, tu viens Aimi, répondit Temari.

-Bonsoir Ino, la salua la chienne avant de se mettre en marche.

-...Attendez !, les interpella-t-elle.

-Vous...vous auriez cinq minutes, j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un...avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Évidemment, tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?, proposa la maîtresse de l'animal.

-Volontiers, accepta-t-elle, mais je ne veux pas déranger....

-Déranger qui, si tu fais référence à Kiba et Akamaru, ils sont partis en mission, répondit-elle.

-Ils se sont rendus à Iwa avec Sakura et Choji, précisa Aimi. »

Elles n'ajoutèrent rien, et Ino les suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où vivaient le jeune couple et leurs deux chiens. Elle s'installa autour du kotatsu pendant que son hôte préparait du thé dans la cuisine, sous le regard attentif de la chienne. Elles la rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes, et l'ancienne fille du désert lui tendit sa tasse de thé au jasmin qu'elle prit. Temari s'installa à son tour autour de la table, et sa partenaire à quatre pattes se coucha à côté d'elle. 

La future mariée bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson en silence. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui la perturbait. Temari était une amie, mais plus lointaine que ne l'était Sakura, Hinata ou Tenten, elle craignait de paraître ridicule aux yeux de la kunoichi à l'éventail. Cette dernière buvait elle aussi son thé vanille-cannelle, attendant patiemment que son invitée se mette à parler. Quelque chose semblait la troubler, à tel point que les mots ne sortaient pas, à moins que c'était elle qui l'intimidait. Après tout elle traînait derrière elle la réputation d'être assez cruelle, et d'une franchise aussi tranchante que le vent. Elle devait redouter son jugement, c'était pour cela qu'elle était muette. 

« Tu t'es disputée avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?, devina-t-elle.

Ino s'étrangla avec son breuvage, elle n'avait encore rien dit, comment avait-elle pu comprendre ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état...

-Touché, continua Aimi en observant la réaction de l'amie de sa maîtresse.

-Comment tu as su ?, lui demanda Ino

-Tu as oublié que je suis une experte à ce petit jeu, rappela Temari, et puis ce n'était pas compliqué, tu étais toute seule dehors en plein hiver au lieu d'être avec ton fiancé que tu ne vois pas si souvent à cause de ses missions, ajouta-t-elle.

-Sasuke veut des enfants, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et toi non ?, lui demanda son amie.

-Si...mais...enfin pas pour le moment, lui il voudrait qu'on essaye d'en avoir tout de suite après le mariage...Je sais qu'il veut redonner du prestige à son clan, et que l'un des meilleurs moyens pour y parvenir c'est d'avoir des enfants...

-Tu n'es pas prête, tu te remets à peine de la mort de tes parents, tu as besoin de temps pour toi, du temps avec lui, et seulement lui. C'est normal tu sais, tu n'as pas à devenir maman si pour le moment ce n'est pas ce que tu désires, déclara-t-elle.

-Vous en avez déjà discuté Kiba et toi, vous avez déjà eu envie d'avoir des enfants ?

-Quelques fois oui, mais tu sais nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'était un sujet que nous allions forcément aborder un jour où l'autre, répondit son hôtesse.

-Vous pensez en avoir bientôt ?, la questionna la plus jeune des deux femmes.

Ce n'était pas uniquement de la curiosité mal placée, elle voulait savoir pour l'aider à se décider.

-Oui, nous avons commencé à nous y mettre si tu veux tout savoir, confia Temari en souriant.

-Vraiment, est-ce que tu es déjà enceinte ?

-Pas encore, mais si on continue ainsi cela ne saurait tarder, supposa-t-elle.

Ino lâcha un soupir, son amie avait l'air sincèrement enjouée et excitée à l'idée de devenir maman, pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose pour elle. Elle baissa la tête honteuse, quelque chose clochait chez elle, à présent elle en était certaine. Elle sentit bientôt Aimi poser son museau sur son avant-bras et elle ne pu que la caresser, ce qui lui donna un peu de réconfort.

-Je devrais en avoir envie non ?

-Pas si tu ne te sens pas prête non, la contredit l'Inuzuka.

-Kiba à le même âge que moi et lui l'est !, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Kiba est un homme et il n'a pas perdu ses parents à un an d'intervalle, répondit Temari.

La fille Yamanaka, bientôt Uchiha, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le sujet de ses parents était encore sensible. 

-Ino, est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pour être mère il faut l'avoir désiré, il faut le vouloir plus que tout au monde, et il faut savoir dans quoi on s'engage. Tune pourras pas être une bonne mère, et être heureuse si ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais lorsque ton bébé a été conçu. 

-Temari a raison, approuva la chienne la chose la plus importante pour un enfant est l'amour de ses parents, si tu ne veux pas tomber enceinte pour le moment alors dis-le à Sasuke.

-Il...il ne va pas le comprendre, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ne pas le comprendre, ou ne pas l'accepter, la corrigea l'animal.

-S'il ne le comprend pas et ne le respecte pas alors si j'étais toi j'annulerais mes fiançailles, annonça l'autre humaine.

-Je l'aime !, s'écria Ino, surprenant ses deux interlocutrices.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, mais es-tu réellement prête à tout lui céder par amour ? Ino, tu es fière, tu es indépendante, pas le genre de femme à obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, en tout cas c'est la jeune femme que je connais depuis plusieurs années, souligna la fille aux tatouages.

-Tu exagères peut-être, je ne cède pas à tout, la contredit-elle.

Temari leva un sourcil interrogateur qui montrait qu'elle voulait des preuves, et Ino baissa les yeux, incapable de lui en fournir. Sasuke n'était pas un monstre, il avait eu une vie plus éprouvante que beaucoup de gens. Il avait vu son clan au complet se faire massacrer par son grand frère adoré Itachi, il avait juré de se venger et était entré sur le chemin de la destruction réduisant en cendres les restes de son innocence. Il avait suivi Orochimaru, qui était un fou dangereux, pas le meilleur exemple comme professeur. Il avait été loin de son village natal pendant des années, sans repère, sans personne pour le ramener sur la voie de la raison. 

Il était donc de son devoir, de l'aider tout comme ils avaient tous aidé Sai à améliorer sa vie et ses interactions sociales. Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien, elle en était convaincue, il désirait simplement enterrer le passé et aller de l'avant. 

-Tu devrais en discuter avec lui, et quand je dis discuter cela signifie calmement, sans cris ni porte qui claque, civilement comme deux adultes qui s'aiment, lui conseilla l'ancienne jonin du pays du vent.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle, peu enchantée par cette perspective.

Avoir une conversation avec son fiancé était parfois assez compliqué, et demandait une patience et une diplomatie qu'elle ne possédait pas toujours, malgré des années d'entraînements avec Shikamaru et Choji qui n'avaient pas toujours écouté ce qu'elle avait raconté, la forçant à se répéter plus d'une fois. 

Elle se massa les tempes, tout était flou dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ni ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son avenir. Aimi et Temari se jetèrent un regard peiné, leur amie n'était pas bien, il fallait qu'elles l'aident.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de retourner le voir ce soir, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ?, lui proposa la blonde.

-Tu es sérieuse !

-Évidemment, je ne te le proposerais pas si je ne l'étais pas, promit-elle.

Ino examina longuement la proposition, une bonne nuit de sommeil au calme, cela lui permettrait de faire le tri dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments. Elle accepta, de toute façon ce n'est pas son fiancé qui la chercherait dans toute la ville. Il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Temari se leva, disparut quelques minutes, puis revint avec dans les mains une chemise de nuit à bretelles de couleur améthyste. 

-J'espère qu'elle tira, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé qui correspond un peu à ton style, l'informa la maîtresse de maison en la lui tendant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera parfait, c'est déjà très aimable à toi de m'héberger, je ne vais pas jouer les difficiles.

-Cela ne serait pas la première fois que tu jouerais les princesses, plaisanta la femme de Kiba, ce qui amusa sa chienne.

-Merci du compliment, se vexa son amie, surtout lorsqu'on sait que la véritable princesse ici c'est toi.

-Jalouse Yamanaka ?

-Dans tes rêves Inuzuka, répondit-elle en souriant.

Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, et personne, elle la première, n'aurait parié un seul yen sur ce couple, qui paraissait si improbable. Pourtant, il suffisait de les observer lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha, ou de jeter un coup d’œil à leurs photos pour se rendre compte du parfait amour que filait ces deux-là.

-Il se fait tard, et demain tu as une lourde décision à prendre, tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseilla son hôtesse.

-Tu as raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aidera à avoir les idées claires, et un teint parfait, affirma-t-elle.

-Oui oui Ino, nous te croyons, répondit Aimi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bonne nuit à toutes les deux, et merci encore.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, la saluèrent le quadrupède et sa partenaire humaine. »

Ino rejoignit la chambre d'ami que lui prêtait Temari pour ce soir. Elle se déshabilla, et enfila la tenue de nuit donnée par l'autre blonde. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, et contempla sa bague. Ces dernières semaines avaient été compliquées et assez tendues pour les futurs mariés. Sasuke avait du mal avec les concessions, la vie lui avait tout prit, alors il voulait rattraper ce qu'il pouvait récupérer. Elle se mettait à sa place, elle aurait probablement été comme lui si cela lui était arrivé à elle, mais cela n'impliquait pas pour autant qu'elle devait se plier à ses quatre volontés. Temari avait raison, il fallait qu'elle s'impose, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ou le mariage pourrait bien mourir avant d'être né. 

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tôt, et après un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son amie, et d'Aimi, elle partit en direction de la maison des Uchiha, là où ils vivaient. Le quartier qui avait connu le pire massacre de tout le pays du feu, en portait encore quelques traces, heureusement le temps, et l'aide des plusieurs de leurs amis, avaient réussi à redonner des couleurs et de la gaieté à l'ancien quartier fantôme. 

Elle ouvrit la porte, et rejoignit Sasuke dont le chakra se situait dans la cuisine. Il venait de terminer de laver sa tasse, et son verre et se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était là. Elle se rapprocha de lui l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. 

« Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-il.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, enfin d'aussi bonne humeur qu'il pouvait être le matin. Elle hésita entre s'asseoir et rester debout, et opta finalement pour ce choix, elle se sentait plus courageuse, et moins intimidée avec les deux pieds sur le sol, portant le poids de son corps. 

-Comment vas-tu ?

Elle prenait la température, ils allaient avoir une conversation importante, il valait mieux connaître les prédispositions de monsieur avant de se jeter dans la bataille. 

-Bien.

Bien, donc Naruto n'était pas venu le déranger, et rien ne l'avait contrarié, c'était bon signe. 

-Sasuke, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier soir, et...

-Je sais, tu es désolée, et tu regrettes, c'est bon n'en parlons plus, l'interrompit-il.

-Là tu te trompes mon chéri, je suis regrette bel et bien qu'on ne se soit pas comprit, mais je ne suis pas désolée non, pas une seule seconde, le contredit-elle.

-Tu n'es pas désolée de ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Non, je t'aime, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'enfant pour le moment, et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus parce que le sujet est clos, reprit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Sais-tu combien de filles tueraient pour être la mère de mes enfants, c'est un honneur d'être choisie pour être la génitrice des futurs Uchiha, siffla-t-il.

-Pardon, tu peux répéter parce que je crois que j'ai mal entendu, s'énerva-t-elle. Un honneur d'être celle qui va donner la vie à un Uchiha, non mais je rêve. Tu t'entends, tu n'es qu'un macho égoïste, tu te fiches de ce que je veux ou du fait que je me remets à peine de la perte de mes parents. 

-Ino tu es ridicule !

-C'est ça je suis ridicule parce que j'ose te tenir tête !

-Lorsque nous avions parlé pour la première fois tu étais d'accord pour en avoir, et là soudainement tu as changé d'avis, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais plus, j'ai dit que pour le moment il n'était pas question que je tombe enceinte, tu saisis la nuance, cria-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait n'avait rien de tendre ou de repentant. Visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de reconnaître ses torts. Ils fonçaient tout droit dans une impasse. 

-Maintenant ou plus tard quelle est la différence puisque tu le seras un jour ?, la questionna-t-il.

-La différence c'est que pour le moment je ne suis pas prête, tu comprends ça ou il faut que je te l'écrive !, lui expliqua-t-elle de plus en plus agacée.

-Je t'ai choisi pour être la mère de mes enfants, tu ne devrais pas être aussi pointilleuse sur le moment d'en avoir, insista-t-il.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, non mais pour qui se prenait-il. Il allait apprendre qu'on ne traitait pas Ino Yamanaka de cette façon.

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais mais en réalité tu veux juste une femme pour te donner une armée de petits Uchiha. Tu te fiches de son identité, tout ce qui t'importe celle qu'elle soit belle, une bonne kunoichi, et qu'elle vienne d'un clan prestigieux. C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais accordé un seul regard à Sakura, c'est parce que le nom des Haruno n'a aucune valeur. Tu n'es qu'un minable, et tu te caches derrière la gloire passée de ton clan parce qu'au fond sans ça tu n'es rien. Je vais te décevoir mais les Yamanaka sont supérieurs à ton clan et c'est toi qui as la chance d'être avec moi et pas l'inverse , protesta-t-elle. 

Ino ne supportait qu'on s'en prenne à son clan, et était toujours prête à le défendre bec et ongle contre quiconque, même contre son fiancé. 

-Au moins avec toi j'étais sûr d'être satisfait sexuellement vu tous les hommes pour qui tu as écarté les cuisses !

Elle lui asséna la gifle la plus monumentale qu'il n'ait jamais reçu, les yeux de la blonde lançaient des éclairs aussi étincelants que son chidori et lui balança sa bague de fiançailles au visage. 

-Ne m'insulte plus jamais de traînée ou alors je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus produire d'héritier. A présent que nous nous sommes tout dit je vais rentrer chez moi, et tu n'auras plus qu'à trouver un autre pot où planter ta graine. Au revoir monsieur si je pouvais faire des enfants moi-même je le ferais sans hésiter !, cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller. » 

Elle claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna en vitesse de son ancienne demeure. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle atteignit la boutique de fleurs de sa famille qu'elle avait conservé, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pleurait pas alors qu'elle venait de rompre avec son amoureux. Elle ne se sentait pas déprimée, ni même perdue, c'était même tout le contraire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté et d'à nouveau pouvoir penser par elle-même. Elle l'avait aimé, et avait cru pouvoir le changer avec de l'affection et de la patience. Aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de la manipuler pour l'obliger à céder à sa requête de bébé. Quelle idiote elle avait été, et sans l'intervention de Temari et Aimi elle aurait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. 

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle n'avait besoin de personne, en tout cas pas d'un homme qui n'était qu'à la recherche d'un générateur à enfant. Elle avait survécu à beaucoup de choses qui en aurait brisé plus d'une, mais pas elle. Elle ne serait jamais une poupée que l'on pourrait modeler à sa guise. Sasuke lui avait réalisé sa valeur en tant que femme, et jamais plus elle ne l'oublierait. Le parfum des fleurs de la boutique la fit pleurer de joie, elle était de retour à la maison, et tout irait bien.


End file.
